Yamishipping(until i came come up with a title)
by Eden MoonFire
Summary: working on summary.


**Eden: Welcome to my first story. I know, I'm a boy writing yaoi, but deal with it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, and there is a lemon in this chapter. So if you don't like boyxboyxboy love making, then skip the part where it says Lemon Start and End. Thank you. Also, it's my first lemon, so please to do not judge me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami woke up and stretched, then looked around the room and saw his clothes on the floor.

Smiling slightly, he slowly got out of bed as to not aggravate his back further, and picked up his clothes and dumped them in a hamper, then got out some clean ones and went to take a hot bath.

~Downstairs~

After hearing the water running, Bakura smirked, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Oh Marik, I think our little Pharaoh is awake" Bakura sang.

Marik turned around from the stove with a smirk, "Oh goody"

"Shall we surprise him?"

"Nah, his back is probably sore from our little 'treat' last night"

Bakura smirked, and a few minutes later, Yami came limping down the stairs.

Bakura walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist, "Good morning"

Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, "Good morning Florence"

Bakura scowled, and Marik chuckled, "I am not a kitty", and he slapped Yami on the ass, getting him to yelp and glare at Bakura.

Bakura just smirked, and let go of Yami's waist, which was a bad idea as Yami lost his balance and nearly landed face first on the floor, but was luckily caught in time by Marik.

"I think we went too hard on you" Marik said.

Yami nodded in agreement, and glared lightly at Bakura who was paying them no mind.

Marik just shook his head, picking Yami up bridal style and sitting him in a chair. Once he was seated, Marik placed some food in front of him, and he started to eat it.

~Later that day~

Yami was lounging on the couch, drinking some water, when Marik and Bakura came into the room with smiles plastered on their faces.

Yami looked at them curiously, then looked at the bag in Marik's hands, "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see" both said.

Marik then shoved the bag in Yami's hands, "Now go to the bathroom and change into it"

Yami just looked at them, before shrugging and went to the bathroom to change into whatever was in the bag.

A few minutes later, Yami came out blushing like mad and looking down at his outfit.

"Why do I have to wear a French Maid outfit that clearly shows my butt?" he squeaked.

"Because" Bakura said, "It's seductive, and turns us on"

"So? I feel ridiculous!" Yami said.

Marik just smirked, "Don't worry, this'll be fun" and he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, "for us, anyway"

**~Lemon Start~**

Yami made a 'meep' sound when Bakura slapped his ass. He started to squirm when Marik started to plant butterfly kisses down his neck and jawline.

He had to bite back a moan as Marik sucked on his pressure point. But he couldn't keep back the moan as Bakura started to massage his ass.

Marik chuckled, "You like that huh?"

Yami nodded numbly.

"Then you'll like this" Bakura said, and he slipped a finger into Yami's ass.

Yami gasped, feeling the wet finger protruding him and moaned.

Bakura added another finger, then the third one and started to curl them, getting Yami to moan in pleasure at the feeling.

That's when Marik lifted up his outfit, and licked the tip his member that was already leaking pre cum.

Yami whined, as he could feel himself getting painfully hard by the two's actions.

Marik then took Yami into his mouth fully, sucking on his member and making sure to lick the sides when he went down.

Yami was now torn between bucking up into Marik's mouth, or into Bakura's fingers. He whimpered, finding it hard to stay still.

Bakura chuckled, then he took his fingers out, making Yami whimper again at the loss of the wonderful feeling.

Bakura just smirked, holding Yami's hips so he couldn't buck up into Marik's mouth.

Marik meanwhile, was sucking as slow as he could, not wanting Yami to cum this quickly.

Yami could feel the knot in his stomach ready to burst, and just as he was about to cum, Marik let go of his member.

Yami groaned, wondering why he had stopped, "Why did you stop?"

Marik chuckled, "Because, we wanna make this last"

He then reached under a pillow that was on the couch nearest to them, and got out a bottle of lube. Opening the cap, he coated three fingers in the substance, before handing it to Bakura who did the same.

Bakura then slipped a finger that was covered in lube into Yami's ass again, making Yami gasp at the sudden intrusion. He then slipped another finger in, then the last one and started to move them around and curl them, making Yami moan and close his eyes on bliss.

Marik then lifted Yami's outfit up again, and slipped a lubed finger in his entrance. Yami moaned, feeling his knees becoming weak and threatening to collapse on him.

Marik then added a second finger, and started to scissor them apart and stretched him more. He then added the last finger, and started to scissor them apart again.

He kept moving them around, until he hit a bundle of nerves as Yami's eyes shot open and he cried out, "MARIK!"

Marik smirked, continuing to hit Yami's prostate, getting him to cry out each time he did.

Yami felt the knot in his stomach tighten and ready to burst at any given moment, and that's when Marik removed his fingers, getting him to whimper at the loss, but that didn't stop Bakura from continuing.

Yami couldn't stop himself this time. He bucked up into Bakura's fingers, making him go deeper into him.

Yami couldn't stop the longing moan that escaped his lips.

He then felt a warm pair of lips on his own, and he looked up to find that it was Marik.

Marik leaned in, flicking his tongue over Yami's bottom lip. Yami obliged, opening his mouth and letting Marik's tongue slip in.

Marik started to roam Yami's mouth, getting the smaller to moan. He made sure to mop out every inch, and he brushed his tongue on the roof of his mouth, getting Yami to moan again.

Marik then parted when the need of air came, and started to kiss down Yami's neck. He found his pressure point and sucked on it, and the smaller had to bite back a moan. Marik then started to suck on the patch of skin. He then bit down lightly, creating a perfect bruise to show that he was his.

Bakura had yet to stop his assault on Yami's ass. He kept curling, moving, stretching, and did whatever else he did, and not once did his pace waver.

Ra, it felt like he was splitting in two. The double assault that Marik and Bakura were giving him was too much. He could feel the tight knot in his stomach about to burst.

He was about to tell them that he was ready to cum, when they both stopped.

Yami whined, wondering why they kept stopping when he was about to cum. He could feel his member throbbing for a release.

"Why do you guys keep stopping!"

The two just smirked, "Because we want this to last"

Yami just shook his head. Bakura then kissed him none too nicely, and nipped at his bottom lip. Yami opened his mouth and let Bakura's tongue slip in. Bakura then started to roam his mouth, and clutched Yami's ass, getting him to moan into his mouth. Bakura then parted their kiss, still holding Yami's ass.

Yami squirmed, feeling his member throb with need from the tightness in his stomach.

That's when Marik led them to the couch, and he pushed Yami down on his back and straddled his waist.

"Before we get started" he stated, "Let's do something first", and he bent down so we was in front of Yami's member.

Yami's eyes widened, before he started to protest, "Oh no, don't you dare-", but he was cut off by Marik engulfing his member.

Yami closed his eyes in bliss, bucking his hips into Marik's mouth.

Marik sucked as slowly as possible, wanting this to last.

"Marik, p-please, I-I'm gonna-", but Yami's pleas were halted when Marik deep throttled him.

"MARIK!" Yami screamed, and spilled his seed into Marik's mouth.

Marik gladly drank all of Yami, and let go of his member.

He then nodded to Bakura, and before Yami knew what was happening, he was engulfed again.

Marik had to hold down his hips to stop him from bucking wildly into his mouth.

"Bakura!"

Bakura just smirked around his member, and started to suck him like a lollipop.

Yami moaned, grabbing Bakura's hair and trying to buck up again, but Marik already prevented that.

Bakura ignored the slight pull in his hair, and decided to stop torturing Yami and gave a hard suck.

"BAKURA!" Yami screamed, and released his seed into Bakura's mouth.

Bakura drank every drop of Yami, before letting go of his member and removing his hands from his hair.

Yami panted, trying to come down from his high. Without knowing it Marik moved Yami into his lap, and Yami unconsciously laid his head on his shoulder.

Yami actually thought it was over, since he felt like he couldn't cum anymore, but that changed when Marik started to pump him slowly, making his eyes snap open like fireworks and he moaned, trying to buck up into the sensation, but Bakura prevented that by holding down his hips.

He started to squirm. He felt like he could burst at any given moment. He just settled for whining, gripping Marik's pants legs and trying to hold still.

Marik noticed this and smirked, pumping him faster and getting him to moan in pleasure. He could tell that Yami was trying hard not to cum, but he wasn't having any of that. He started to pump him at a slow place to tease him, because whenever they teased him, he seemed to cum a lot quicker.

And he was right, because a few moments later Yami stiffened, before coming with a cry and spilling his seed all over Marik's hand and some on the couch.

Yami panted, feeling drained and rested his head on Marik's shoulder. Just when he thought it was over for good, he felt Bakura move in front of him.

Opening his eyes, he saw that Bakura was naked from the waist down, and the he was lubing his own member. He then aligned it with his member, and thrusted in without warning.

Yami moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. Bakura started to pound him at a fast pace, never once losing it.

Bakura felt his end nearing, and reached between their bodies and started to pump Yami in time with his thrusts.

Soon Yami came, screaming out, "BAKURA!", and spilled his seed all over their chests and stomachs.

Bakura felt his end nearing, and groaned, "YAMI!", shooting his seed deep within Yami.

Both panted, before Bakura pulled out of Yami. Yami closed his eyes, glad that it was gonna finally over. But wait, Marik didn't get to go, that means...oh Ra.

Yami's guess was right, and before he knew it, Marik was already thrusting into him. Yami moaned, trying to buck his hips up but failed.

Marik was doing something Bakura didn't, he was thrusting into different spots, trying to find Yami's prostate.

He knew he found it, because when he did, Yami screamed, "MARIK!"

Marik smirked, continuing to pound into that one spot, getting Yami to cry out each time.

Marik felt his end nearing, and reached between their bodies and started to pump Yami in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Yami came, screaming, "MARIK!", and spilled his seed all over their chests and stomachs.

Marik felt Yami's walls clamp tightly around his, and that was enough to push him over the edge, "YAMI!" he groaned, shooting his seed deep within Yami.

Both panted, before Marik pulled out of Yami.

Yami panted, looking up at Marik and Bakura, who were discussing something to each other. Both nodded, and turned to look at Yami with matching smirks.

Yami knew those smirks, and started to protest again, "Oh hell no. You two already spent me enough", but the two had already got in their positions.

Marik was in front of Yami's member again, and started to run a finger along the length, getting the smaller to moan and buck his hips in spite himself. Marik then started to lick the member, but actually didn't take it into his mouth.

By this time Yami was squirming at what he was doing. That's when Marik stopped, and Yami looked at him curiously. Marik then motioned for Bakura, who was behind Yami, to move him off the couch.

Bakura did as he was told, picking Yami up and setting him back on his feet near the end of the couch.

That's when Marik started to teasingly lick Yami's member, getting him to gasp and close his eyes in pleasure.

Bakura then spread Yami's ass cheeks, before slipping a finger inside him.

Yami felt another knot tighten in his stomach. He couldn't help but buck up into Bakura's fingers, making him go deep inside him. Yami moaned loudly, feeling the knot tighten and his knees getting weak.

Marik then stopped his actions, but Yami was too caught up in what Bakura was doing to notice. Marik chuckled lightly, before he started to untie the string in the back of the outfit. After that was done, he slowly lifted up Yami's outfit more, since they now had better access to his parts, and he started to lick his member again.

Yami felt like he was going to cum right then and there. That's when Marik engulfed him, making him snap his eyes open like missiles.

He moaned loudly, making Marik smirk around him and continued to suck him.

Yami felt his end nearing fast, and came crying out Marik's name. Marik drank all of Yami, and watched as Bakura kept stretching Yami's ass.

Marik could see Yami's cheeks clamp tightly around his fingers, before he came with another cry and spilled his seed over the carpet.

Yami panted, trying to regain his breath. He felt Bakura pull his fingers out of him, and Yami slumped onto him.

Marik and Bakura looked to each other, before nodding and grabbed a bottle of lube, coating their members in it before setting it back down. Marik then aligned his member with Yami's entrance, and Bakura aligned his with Yami's ass.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at them, "How are you gonna do that while standing?"

"You'll see" both said.

Yami just nodded, and before he knew it, two members were entering him at once. Yami gasped, as the pain mixed with pleasure. He just nudged his hips forward, indicating for them to continue.

Both obliged, thrusting in hard and fast since they knew Yami would kill them if they ever went slow.

Yami panted, grasping Marik's shoulders while he unconsciously thrusted his hips with theirs.

Soon, Yami felt his end nearing, and he came screaming, "MARIK! BAKURA!", and spilled his over Marik's stomach and chest.

Both felt their ends nearing, as they groaned and came, "YAMI!", and shot their seed deep within him.

**~Lemon End~**

All three stayed still, before Marik and Bakura pulled out of Yami. Marik caught Yami before he fell, and he smiled, holding him bridal style.

"I love you, Marik and Bakura" Yami mumbled, before falling asleep.

Both named smiled, "We love you too Yami", before planting kisses on his forehead.

Yami smiled, before he completely fell asleep.

* * *

**Eden: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Please review! And flames are NOT accepted.**


End file.
